User talk:Spudwalt
Welcome to Wikitroid! Spudwalt, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 12:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Possible Sequence Break? Okay, so I've discovered that it's possible to skip the Long Beam in Metroid: Zero Mission by shooting out some fake blocks above the first door you see that you'd normally need the Long Beam to get to -- the door I'm talking about is the one in the first big vertical shaft (bluish rocks) in Brinstar that leads to the second big vertical shaft (reddish rocks). Once you have the Missiles, it's possible to progress farther afield by using Missiles to hit stuff you'd normally need the Long Beam for. I haven't played very far into the game in this fashion, but I can't think of a specific place where I wouldn't be able to move forward without the Long Beam. My question is, does this count as a sequence break? If it does, I'll add it to the Sequence Break article.Spudwalt 06:25, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I've just started a run in Zero Mission after discovering that passageway. I've been trying to find ways to skip stuff in order to get faster completion times. This would happen to include even the Screw Attack, as well. Go ahead, add it to the article yourself. If you do find anywhere where you have to find special techniques instead of using the Long Beam, just add it. By the way, it seems like the developers anticipated some people would use Sequence Breaking, cause they built in Missile Blocks in Chozodia where you'd normally have to Screw Attack through some blocks. I suppose they knew about this all along. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 15:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Please sign your talk page/forum posts with four tildes (~~~~) instead of manually typing out your name and the (incorrect) time. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 04:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Um, that's what I've been doing. I think the time might be based on a different time zone than mine, though, because my clock says 11:35 PM right now. The following is what I get if I put in the four tildes: -- Spudwalt 04:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, you must have something weird in your settings, as the signature should link back to your userpage. As for the time, you changed the time in one of your signatures in three edits to a talk page, so I thought you were manually typing it and correcting the time. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 04:42, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Whups, I didn't realize I had to make sure my signature linked to my userpage. How do I do that? I tried to fix it, but it doesn't look like it worked. -- User:Spudwalt 05:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) You need double brackets for a link to work, but you shouldn't need that anyway. Sigs default to a userpage link, did you try to customize your sig to manually say your name? That's not how it goes, just leave it blank. Dazuro 05:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Testing... Hah! It works! Now I have the hyphens and it links to my userpage! Thanks, peoples! --Spudwalt 05:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Renaming Green Hatches/Blast Shields Okay, so I was trying to rename the Green Hatch page "Green Blast Shield" because that's what the green doors are: blast shields. Of course, there was already a page called Green Blast Shield that was referring to the Metroid Prime Hunters version, so I renamed that one first. The problem is, now Green Hatch doesn't want to be renamed Green Blast Shield. I suspect it has something to do with redirects, but I don't know enough about them to do anything. Could somebody take care of that? P.S. I'd also like to rename the Green Hatch (Metroid Fusion) page just "Green Hatch", but I suspect I'd just run into the same problem even if I could successfully rename the other one. I won't object if people decide they don't want to bother renaming *two* articles, though, since it's just a distinction. --Spudwalt 05:27, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Not performing either move/rename, since it looks like it would be best if all articles involved got merged together. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :I suppose that would work, too. Spudwalt 19:16, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Followed pages How do I un-follow stuff? Spudwalt 03:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :You don't anymore. Obscure 03:48, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Now you can. In every page you follow, on the menu that appears on the down side of the screen (Tools, Customize), has also "Following". Click it to un-follow something. Telinc1 16:29, August 24, 2011 Hello! Hello! Are you a big Metroid fan like me? Well, you said that you are a Metroid fan, but I`m just asking you are you a big one. I played (And hacked) lots of Metroid games! (Super Metroid, Metroid: Zero Mission and the original NES Metroid) Telinc1 I dunno if I would consider myself a *big* Metroid fan... I enjoy the games, sure, but it's not like I grew up on Metroid or anything. I've also never done any game hacking, and my lack of a TV means there are a bunch of games I haven't ever gotten a chance to play (Prime series, Other M). --Spudwalt 20:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC)